


Rules

by CookiesAndFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Visits, Because Who Needs Sleep?, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng had rules for this. Rules that were meant to be followed. So how had all of them been broken?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	1. Rule Number 1: Don't feed strays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this idea at four in the morning and wrote the first chapter then, but then I made myself go to bed, because it was a Monday. Even though it's a holiday I should still try to have a sleep schedule. So yeah, enjoy some Marichat!

Marinette leaned out on her balcony, enjoying the cool night air. The moon was full, the world was silent, and the darkness was kind. She had a plate of chocolate chip cookies with her, rejects from the bakery, a perfect snack for a girl and her kwami. As she looked out on Paris she saw a dark figure hunched on a rooftop. Upon closer inspection she realized it was none other than the city’s feline savior, Chat Noir. 

She wondered what he was doing out at this hour. She knew she shouldn’t, if he spent t0o much time with her as a civilian he might figure her out, but she was worried. So she waved at him, hoping he would notice and she could find out what was going on. His ears perked up, and he deftly made his way over to her. In an overly flirtatious manner he said, “You called Purr-incess?”

She rolled her eyes, “Just wanted to know what you were doing out at this time. It’s awful late to be gallivanting around in a cat suit,” she teased.

He grinned, “I’ll tell you for one of those cookies,” he drawled. She rolled her eyes, of course he was trying to get food. 

Against her better judgement, she handed him one. Crossing her arms she said, “Okay, pay up.”

Very slowly eating the cookie he ignored her. She stood there, foot tapping, as her idiot of a partner smacked his lips and made a big show of licking his fingers. Finally, after a lifetime of waiting, he said, “I was bored, so I went out. She smacked her hand against her forehead. All that fuss, for the fact that he was bored?

“In that case, I don’t particularly think you deserve a cookie, since you're not saving the city. Shoo!” He protested in his usual flamboyant way but Marinette held firm and kicked him off her balcony. She did not need strays in her life anymore than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Now for a long talk on why Marichat is the best ship because shh.
> 
> Marichat is the best ship for one reason; the characters don't act like total morons around each other! They are friends and they talk! That is good! So I rank things Marichat, Ladynoir, Adrienette, and finally Ladrien from best to worst. Because I swear the secondhand embarassment from Mari being an idiot is awful. And In Ladrien he's an idiot too! I hate idiots! I just want them to have good banter! At least when Sunshine is Chat he can flirt properly! I die inside at Ladrien stuff because ISTG THOSE BUMBLING FOOLS!


	2. Rule Number 2: Don't feed strays more than once.

The next evening she was sketching on her balcony, this time with some macarons, when she heard something land on it. She looked up and saw Chat Noir leaning on her railing. She glared at him, “What exactly do you think you are doing?”

“Coming to visit my favorite civilian of course!” he replied. “And purr-haps to beg her for a macaon,” he said with a playful grin.

“Since when did I become your favorite civilian?” she asked. She hadn’t talked to him much as Marinette, so what business was he doing, landing on her rooftop and begging for cookies?   
  


“I… uhh… since you gave me a cookie yesterday!” he replied. Strange… he seemed oddly nervous. 

She shook it off, “Ugh. I knew I shouldn’t feed you!”

He leaned on his baton, “Well you know what they say about strays Princess, once you feed them they always come back!”

“Is there any cat repellent I can buy then?” she asked snarkily. “Maybe I should get a dog, we’ll see if you come back then!”

He put a hand to his chest, mock hurt, “Princess! You wouldn’t!”

“I would too!”

“Well then,” he said, “guess I’ll just have to make the most of this dog-free time then.” And he grabbed a macaron and popped it into his mouth. “Mmm,” he made a sound of delight as he rubbed his stomach. Then, he reached out for another one.

She slapped his hand away, grabbing the plate. “Chat Noir! You can’t just go around stealing random civilians' food! Especially not if that civilian is me!”

He grinned at her, unrepentant, “Why Princess, I hardly think you’re just a random civilian.”

“Hmph.” She crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Alright, alright! I get it! I’m sorry Princess! What can I do to make it up to you?”   
  


“Leave. And stop calling me Princess! Call me Marinette! Why do you call me that anyway?” she said.

He leaned back on the railing again, “Well think about it, you fit the princess mold quite well!” he started to list things off, keeping track on his fingers as he went, “You live in a tower, you’re very sweet, you always wear pink, you seem to find yourself a damsel in distress on occasion, and of course, you have a charming knight willing to rescue you everytime!” he finished with a grin.

“Uh huh.” she was unimpressed. “Well then, this Princess wants her knight to go away. She can handle herself perfectly fine, thank you very much!”

“Oh I’m sure she can,” he replied, “but isn’t it nice to have a safety knight, just in case?” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

Ignoring his attempt at a pun, she waved him off, “Well be that as it may, I still want you to go!”

“Very well then,” he said. He gave her a bow and a salute before jumping on her rail and leaping away. “Adieu Princess!” he called. Marinette shook her head and turned to go inside, she really hoped this didn’t become a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: It becomes a thing. ;)


	3. Rule Number 3: Don't let them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been away for a bit because of some personal reasons. That is a trend that will continue for the next two weeks or so, maybe more. Still, here's something. It's not my best, I've been having some trouble writing, but here we are.

Marinette was curled on her chaise, doing homework and listening to the sound of rain in her roof. The steady noise calmed her as she struggled through Physics. Suddenly, she heard a loud thump on her balcony. She cautiously opened her trapdoor and was greeted with a very wet looking cat.

He gave her a sheepish grin, “Mind letting a poor, wet, kitty out of the rain?”   
  


Sighing, she ushered him inside. “What am I going to do with you, Chat Noir?” she asked. 

“Feed me?” he asked. Once he was out of the rain he seemed to lose whatever was holding him back from his usual antics. How lucky for Marinette.

“This is a one time thing kitty. Okay?” she said putting emphasis on the okay. “You get stuck out in the rain again, it’s your own fault.”

He raised his hands in surrender, “Got it!” 

Shaking her head, she got him a towel. Shoving it at him she motioned for him to sit. Then she went down stairs and made some hot cocoa. When she came back up she saw him poking at her homework. She put down the drinks and snatched it up, “Hey! Don’t judge my abysmal science skills!”

“Not judging!” he said. She pouted but handed him a mug, “I was just wondering if I could help! I’m pretty good at Physics.”

“Fine. Help.” she said in defeat. She really needed the help, and if he could she was happy to let him.

And he did. They spent a while on homework and then eventually skipped to video games. He may be smarter than she, but she was better with a controller. Eventually the rain stopped and he left with a salute. Marinette cleaned up the mugs and flopped on the bed. What was she going to do with him?


	4. Rule Number 4: Don't let letting them in become a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me again. Stuff is still busy and I'm having a hard time writing right now. Still, they say the best way to get inspired is to just write, so here we are.

Marinette heard a thunk on her balcony. Was she really going to do this? Yes. She sighed and yelled “Come in!” She saw his grin as he entered.

“Hello there Purr-incess,” he said, stretching the r, “I was wondering if the fair maiden needed any help with her homework again.”

“Nope,” she said popping the p, “But you can help me out with something.” She was making a sweater for Adrien’s birthday coming up, and she needed to check the fit. Chat Noir seemed to be about the right size. She told him as much and while he seemed a little surprised at first, he was affable enough. She noted some areas to fix and marked them down in her sketchbook. Only then did she really look at him, “Thanks.”

“I’m happy to help you do this for your friend Marinette. You really care about him don’t you?” he asked. Marinette looked at him quizzically, he looked strangely touched and a little like he was about to cry.

“Of course I care about him! He’s a good guy.” she said, carefully avoiding mentioning her crush. Chat would probably tease her about it, and she didn’t want that.

“As good a guy as me?” he asked, strange demeanor suddenly gone in favour of his more cocky persona. 

She flicked his cat ears, “Better Kitty. He doesn’t compliment himself more times a minute than he blinks.”

“Oh really? Well maybe he just realizes that it’s foolish to act like the best person in the world,” he teased back. “Maybe he realizes he can’t outshine me.”

She rolled her eyes, “Sure. And pigs can fly.”

“You never know.” 

She rolled her eyes again. Then she put away her sketchbook, “Well one thing I do know is that neither one of you can beat me at UMS.”

“True,” he acquiesced, “but I can always try!” He grabbed a controller and so did she. The game was on.


	5. Rule Number 5: Don't fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've given up on making this fic good, but I don't want to abandon it. So here we are. Almost done, and then I can move on to (hopefully) better things. I think I just chose a bad time to write this fic, but what can you do?

He kept visiting her. She kept letting him. She knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help herself. He seemed so happy to be there and she was so happy to have him. She got to see a different side of Chat Noir as Marinette than as Ladybug. She got to see the bits of him she would never otherwise see, the video games, the tv shows, the homework. Everything that rounds out a person, everything that truly solidifies them in one’s mind. That was what she got to see as Marinette and she relished in it. Was it really so surprising then, when she made her first Chat Noir inspired design?

“Hey Purrincess,” he said, landing on her balcony. Then he looked at her, “Woah!”

She rocked back and forth on her toes, “Do you like it?” The ‘it’ in question was a black hoodie with cat ears. She had added a little bell to the zipper pull and had placed neon green accents in various places. She had carefully stitched little paw prints around the bottom and had put a gray overlay on the right cuff, a nod to the ever famous Cataclysm. She had tied the look together with matching neon green leggings and black flats.

“Like it? I love it!” he exclaimed. “I can’t believe you did this Marinette! It’s amazing!”

They had a lovely evening filled with homework getting done (eventually) and snacks.Then when it was time for him to leave, Marinette wrapped him up in a hug. He hugged her back. That’s when she heard it, a rumbling purr. He jumped when he realized what was happening. She had heard it before of course, but not as  _ Marinette _ . He blushed, embarrassed, “Sorry! I just… do that sometimes. I don’t mean to!”

“I don’t mind!” She told him. Switching to a teasing mode she said, “It’s adorable.”

He blushed, “Uh… thanks?” They exchanged goodbyes and he leapt into the setting sun. Marinette watched him go, a fond look on her face. And then it hit her, she was in love. Shoot.


	6. Rule Number 6: Don't let them kiss you.

“Hah! I win!” he cried. The cat boy did a victory dance around the room. Marinette tried to pout, but it was just so ridiculous, she couldn’t hold back the giggles. He joined her in her laughing, and they collapsed back on her chaise together.

“What do you claim as your prize then, oh great Chat Noir?” she asked him, giggling.

He flopped back, letting his head hang off the chaise so he was looking at her upside down, “I don’t know Princess,” he said, “What do brave knights normally get from fair maidens when they win battles?” And he was there, and she nodded, and they were kissing.


	7. Rule Number 7: Above all, don't kiss back.

Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. And of course, there was the one that left them all behind. This was not one of those kisses, but it was pretty damn close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaand we're done. Finally. Now I am on to bigger and better things! You know, when I'm not dying inside.


End file.
